


Krabbels met als thema "Een Douche", voor My–Otome

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: "Douchen" in 120 Woorden [6]
Category: Mai-Otome, My-Otome
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: 1) Proloog2) Achteraf Gezien - Nina x Sergay3) De Echte Prinses - Chie x Aoi4) Het Ondenkbare Denken - Tomoe x Shizuru5) Naweeën - Shizuru x Natsuki6) Kat Met Vele Kleuren - Mai & Mikoto7) Big Sister Is Wayching You - Akane x Kazuya8) Overvloed En Uitspattingen - Arika x Mashiro9) Remedie - Yohko x Midori





	1. Proloog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for My–Otome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258169) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Of Miyu’s bestaan nu "leven" genoemd kon worden of niet, haar levensspanne was formidabel. Ze had generaties zien komen en gaan, beschavingen opbloeien en vervallen, uitvindingen opkomen, schijnen, misbruikt worden, in vergetelheid raken.

De geschiedenis herhaalde zich inderdaad, net zoals de verhalen altijd hadden voorspeld. Miyu kon vanuit haar unieke standpunt zien hoe en waarom, maar tenzij het Juffrouw Alyssa’s nageslacht betrof, besteedde ze er niet veel denkvermogen aan.

De meisjes met het gouden haar heetten allang geen Searrs meer, waren niet langer blond. Maar er was iets van de moeder in iedere dochter, en Alyssa’s kinderen zien groeien en veranderen was op zichzelf al een deugd.

Jammer dat, eenmaal op Earl, de meisjes zulke primitieve ideeën over hygiene kregen.


	2. Achteraf Gezien

Later, _veel_ later, wanneer ze geleerd heeft niet alles serieus te nemen, verandert Nina’s verhaal. Misschien werd Arika’s geplaag haar teveel, of was ze eens te vaak in de strijd op haar hoofd gevallen. Of het was de waarheid.   
  
Slechts Nina wist het, en Nina deed alle tegenspraak verstommen met haar oude vertrouwde ijzige blik - mits nuchter. Hoe dan ook, Nina hield vol dat ze nooit romantisch - _seksueel_ \- tot Sergay aangetrokken zou zijn geweest als ze niet zoveel pech had waar het op haar toonbaarheid aankwam. Beginnende tieners waren gevoelig voor dingen als het op het verkeerde moment in de badkamer gevonden worden.   
  
Haar vrienden geloofden haar, al was het alleen maar omdat anders alleen een wonder ervoor had kunnen zorgen dat ze het eindelijk aan had gelegd met haar niet-meer-stiefvader.


	3. De Echte Prinses

‘Hee, Chie?’   
  
‘Ja?’   
  
‘Ik klaag echt niet, maar... zijn je vaardigheden niet bedoeld voor koningen en koninginnen?’   
  
Chie glimlachte, dompelde de spons in het sop, en paste haar vaardigheden nogmaals toe op het meisje dat tegen haar aan leunde. ‘Wat, vertel me nou niet dat het niet aan je eisen voldoet.’   
  
Aoi giechelde en spetterde met haar onbeschadigde hand water over haar schouder. ‘Ik ben geen koning of koningin, Chie.’ berispte ze teder.   
  
Inderdaad: zo onderuit gezakt tussen Chie’s benen, naakt en nat, haar huid ontsierd door sneeën, schrammen en een regenboog aan kneuzingen, zag ze eruit als een gehavende, verzopen straatkat. Maar Chie streek Aoi’s haar naar achteren en begroef haar neus in haar nek.   
  
‘Je hoeft niet van adel te zijn om te regeren. Jij regeert mijn hele hart.’


	4. Het Ondenkbare Denken

Tomoe Marguerite was werkelijk wonderbaarlijk. Shizuru kon haar ogen niet van haar afhouden. Die kleine handjes, behendig sloten dichtklikkend, haar wangen, borsten, benen strelend. Slordige, zorgeloze littekens, ontdekt terwijl Shizuru haar braaf uitkleedde, tekens dat ze te ver was gegaan en had geweigerd haar jacht naar perfectie te onderbreken om te herstellen. En haar ogen - er waren zoveel dingen te zien in Tomoe’s ogen, en zoveel niet, Shizuru zou er eindeloos in kunnen staren.   
  
Shizuru stelde zich voor hoe ze Tomoe’s nek brak terwijl ze haar rug waste, haar haren droogde, maar nee. Zolang ze walgde van Tomoe’s huid en haar ogen krankzinnig waren, ondoorgrondelijk, nam Shizuru er genoegen mee te mijmeren _"Had ik dit kunnen zijn?"_.   
  
Ze was niet zo bang voor Tomoe Marguerite. Niet bang voor zichzelf.


	5. Naweeën

Okee, misschien schrobde ze iets heftiger dan gewoonlijk.   
  
‘Shizuru, gaat het wel?’   
  
Alle zelfbeheersing in de wereld zou vergooit zijn als ze onder de uitslag kwam te zitten.   
  
‘Eh, dat plekje heb je al gehad... twee keer.’   
  
Waarom babypoeder? De speeltjes en luiers kon ze begrijpen, maar _babypoeder?_ Ze had moeten weten dat het te mooi was om waar te zijn.   
  
‘Shizuru!’   
  
Door haar onkarakteristieke frustratie heen ademend, legde Shizuru zich erbij neer; het had geen nut nu nog te proberen deze verlate allergische reactie te verbergen. Maar hoe kon ze het uitleggen? Voor zover Natsuki wist, had ze de laatste tijd niets vreemds gedaan.   
  
Dan toch maar vergif. Arme Tomoe.   
  
_Ach, nou ja._

‘Zal ik je een speciale manier om badeendjes te gebruiken laten zien, Natsuki?’ 


	6. Kat Met Vele Kleuren

Sinds ze bij Mikoto de Kattengodin was waren er momenten dat Mai dacht dingen te _weten_. Dingen die nog niet gebeurd waren. Dingen die ze hoorde te leren door ze te ervaren, in plaats van ernaar te... _gissen_.   
  
Één van die dingen was Mikoto’s buitensporige liefde voor haar zelfgemaakte ramen. Het gevoel dat ze de eerste dag had gehad - dat de Kattengodin alles dat ze maakte heerlijk zou vinden - was te begrijpen (‘Mikoto houdt van Mai-eten!’), maar wat haar bezeten had meteen speciale ramen te maken...   
  
De lijst met kleine dingetjes was lang, maar één incident, haar eerste bad in de Zwarte Vallei, viel op. Een net-niet-herinnering van een kleine, betegelde kamer, regen zonder wolken - en de overweldigende behoefte om uit de warme bron te klimmen voor Mikoto haar zou bespringen.


	7. Big Sister Is Watching You

Soms dachten ze dat het hele heelal hen tegenwerkte. Tuurlijk, waar het op _leek_ was het werk van Mahya Blythe, in de naam van de Vijf Pilaren van Garderobe, en niemand anders, maar Mahya’s toewijding kon noch niet de helft van Akane en Kazu-kuns pech verklaren.   
Ze hadden het gecontroleerd.   
  
Of het nou slaapkamers of badkamers waren, zodra ze allebei dezelfde binnenkwamen, kwam Mahya te voorschijn, terwijl ze afzonderlijk konden strippen, de hand aan zichzelf konden leggen, schunnige foto’s konden maken, alles, zonder onderbroken te worden. Maar het bestond gewoon niet dat Mahya hen allebei in de gaten kon houden terwijl ze van tegenovergestelde kanten binnenslopen. Het was griezelig genoeg om nachtmerries van te krijgen, over spiedende ogen die hen begluurden in bed en bad.


	8. Overvloed En Uitspattingen

De eerste keer dat Arika het badhuis van Garderobe betrad, vroeg ze zich af of er een stuk oceaan ontvoerd was om het te maken. Toen ze bij Mashiro in dienst trad en de koninklijke baden zag, hield Arika op met denken en zei ronduit dat dit te gortig werd en ze terug ging naar haar tobbe in Galeria.   
  
Mashiro was het er, voorspelbaar genoeg, niet mee eens.   
  
‘Als mijn Otome hoor je met mij te baden!’   
  
‘Als ik wil zwemmen neem ik het zwembad wel!’   
  
‘Wie gaat er mijn rug wassen zonder jou?!’   
  
‘Aoi is je kindermeisje, niet ik!’   
  
‘Ik ben te oud voor een kindermeisje!’   
  
‘Dan ben je oud genoeg om je eigen rug te wassen!’   
  
Arika weigerde de koninklijke baden totdat Mashiro een briljant idee kreeg: ‘Je mag mijn borst ook wassen.’


	9. Remedie

Yohko’s blik op Midori was die van een dokter, een wetenschapster, ieder niet-echt-jeugdige ronding van haar lichaam met klinische afstandelijkheid bestuderend.   
  
Midori’s blik op Yohko was die van een boze, verlaten minnares.   
  
Hier, naakt tussen de dampen en tegels, was Midori niet de genadeloze leider van Aswad, slechts het meisje waar Yohko vroeger aan toegewijd was, wiens pijn net zo weinig verouderd was als haar lichaam. Ze liet Yohko alles zien, van het oude - borsten, dijen, wangen, smart - tot het nieuwe - de edelsteen begraven in haar hand, eisen. Maar Yohko dacht aan Aswad en Garderobe, en gaf niets.   
  
Midori kende haar zwakte. Ze duwde haar, hield haar vast in het water, kuste agressief. Midori moest groeien, genezen, en Yohko had de enige ware remedie.


End file.
